Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. Over time, an implanted prosthesis can cause damage to the surrounding bone through component loosening, subsidence and osteolysis. A revision total knee arthroplasty may be used to replace the original knee prosthesis and account for bone defects now present in the patient. A primary or a revision knee prosthesis may include a cone implant, which is a modular device used to correct for bone defects and provide structural support for the other components of the prosthesis, such as, for example, a tibial tray or a femoral component.